1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toiletry dispensing devices, and more particularly to a shower attachment combining a radio with an array of fluid dispensers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower racks and attachments for storing toiletries and the like have been variously implemented in the past. Generally such devices take the form of trays or shelving racks either suspended from the neck of the showerhead or clasped, adhesively fixed or otherwise mounted to the walls of the shower enclosure. In alternative form, dispensing enclosures have been devised in which various soaps, lotions or other fluids are stored for personal use. Enclosures of this type are frequently adhered to the walls of the shower stall and thus include openings for replenishment. Thus, as the fluids are used up the course of replenishment often introduces other fluids which, on occasion, are chemically distinct from the fluid first stored. In consequence, sedimentation and residue build up occur with some frequency requiring periodic cleaning and maintenance.
Concurrently, the recent art now provides fully waterproof radio assemblies. Thus, the convenience of a radio inside the shower stall is now widely accepted along with the other conveniences of storage.
An assembly which combines the foregoing functions without the attendant difficulties is thus desired and it is one such assembly that is set out herein.